


《汉堡 兔子 还有你》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 野狼吉鲁x柯基阿扎狐狸伊万x兔叽卢卡





	《汉堡 兔子 还有你》

**Author's Note:**

> 送给 老娜的棒棒 太太。

What is past is prologue.

 

阿扎尔是被遗弃的，起初他并没有意识到这一点，以为和之前一样，主人们在闲暇的周末带他一起出去玩。于是他在主人的呼唤声中愉快地跳进车内，用了些力气才跳上座位，趴在座位上看着窗外的风景渐渐从楼房变成相似的绿色。

他们要去树林里玩，阿扎尔忍不住坐起来，也许就像之前那次露营，他可以在落叶里打滚，如果运气好，他或许还能追到一只兔子。沉浸在自己的美好畅想里的阿扎尔没有注意到主人们通过后视镜注视他的表情，如果看到了，他或许就不会像此刻这样高兴。

不知道过了多久，总之阿扎尔觉得这是他坐得最久的一次，时间再长一点他可能就要晕车了。终于，汽车停下，主人替阿扎尔打开车门，他立刻跳下车，地上有厚厚的落叶，脚掌踩上去是阿扎尔最喜欢听的清脆声音。

他的女主人蹲下来，和往常一样抚摸他的脑袋，她的肚子尚未隆起，但阿扎尔能够闻到她身上气息的改变。“去玩吧。”她说道，阿扎尔不明白她为什么看上去这么难过，但还是往树林更深处跑去，这附近有兔子的味道。

等太阳开始西斜了，阿扎尔循着残留的味道回来时，他的主人和他们的车都已经不在原地了。车轮在地上拖出长长的痕迹，阿扎尔顺着车痕的方向看了很久，直到太阳完全落山，山林的寒冷开始侵袭他厚实的皮毛，他才彻底意识到自己已经被遗弃的事实。

要说不难过是不可能的，从他被带回家的那天起，阿扎尔就没想过自己有一天会被丢在山里。

他在原地委屈地呜咽一声，决定先担心一下自己今晚的生计问题。

古老的树林将他骨子里未被磨灭的本能激发出来，阿扎尔避开闻起来十分危险的一条路，那边的家伙不好惹，他告诉自己，选了另一条感觉相对平稳的道路。优秀的听力让他找到了一条小溪，也许他可以抓鱼吃，但鱼刺是个大问题，阿扎尔还记得之前吃到鱼刺，差点被主人抱去宠物医院的经历。

而且暗沉的天色对视力不好的柯基也很不友好，阿扎尔觉得这里天黑得太早了，风穿过树叶带来的那些诡谲的声音让他背上的毛都要炸开了。

最后阿扎尔找到了一处树洞过夜，原住民似乎是一只松鼠，因为他刚趴下的时候被叶子下面的一层坚果硌醒，松鼠都是些记性不好的家伙，总是藏了坚果又忘记，于是它们成了阿扎尔的晚餐。

阿扎尔并不是很担心自己的生存问题，他总能找到吃的，当初他也是在街上流浪了好一阵才被人类抱回去，阿扎尔将自己圆滚的身体缩成一团，总还是有一点点想念他们的，但他自己也可以过得很好，阿扎尔告诉自己，至少现在可以追兔子了，以前可不行。

第二天阿扎尔在小溪旁找到了几丛灌木，上面结着深紫色的果子，闻起来和之前主人喂他的很相似，所以他吃了些，酸酸甜甜的，半个小时之后他还活蹦乱跳，于是阿扎尔知道这种果子的确没有毒。

阿扎尔已经有一天的时间没有吃过肉了，他现在想吃汉堡，非常想，比平时要想得多。可是树林里怎么会有汉堡吃呢，阿扎尔循着风带来的稀薄味道，朝着最可能有汉堡的方向走去。越往那边走，树木又开始变得稀少，阿扎尔的小步子依旧轻快，圆滚的屁股随着步伐一摆一晃，丝毫不像家养犬在随时可能出现野生动物的地方的表现。

可惜阿扎尔走了快一天，也还是没有找到汉堡。他追了一只有大翅膀的漂亮蝴蝶，把一只松鼠吓得窜上了树，不小心吃掉了一个很鲜艳的蘑菇，吓得他以为自己要中毒而亡。

快到晚饭的时间，阿扎尔还是没有找到汉堡，回去的路程又太遥远了，他只能继续往前走，隔着一截倒地的空心树干，他看见了一只兔子。

阿扎尔几乎要在原地蹦起来，他转了两圈来平复自己的心情，小心地绕过树干之后，他冲向了那只立耳白兔。兔子对危险的来临最是敏感，在阿扎尔开始跑起来的同一刻，他也放弃了嘴边的青草。

奔跑让阿扎尔觉得自己全身的血液都在沸腾，他已经很久没有体会到这种自在和快活了，他始终注视着前方兔子的白色圆尾巴，调动起全身的速度。

然后，他眼前一黑。

突然的冲击让撞和被撞的都有一瞬间眼冒金星的感觉，尤其是阿扎尔，直接一屁股坐在了地上，好半天才缓过神问自己这是哪。相比起来，被撞的野狼就好多了，柯基撞在了他的腿上，除了腿麻之外，倒没有别的感觉。

他的前腿在地上踩了踩，确认行走没问题，才低下头，看着这个和自己完全不像的，似乎还在状况外的“同类”。

“小家伙，你没事吧？”吉鲁问道，被叫作小家伙的阿扎尔“嗯”了一声，但还没清醒过来。吉鲁坐下来，耐心地等着他恢复。

不算那声嗯，阿扎尔对他说的第一句话是。

我的晚饭呢，你让我弄丢了晚饭！

无辜被撞还被吼的野狼有苦说不出，“那只兔子是你的晚饭？”他看看阿扎尔，他看上去不像是自己认识的任何一种吃肉的动物，吉鲁还看见了他嘴角的那一点浆果汁液。

“是！”阿扎尔大声道，“你赔我晚饭！”其实阿扎尔从来不吃兔子，他甚至已经很久没有吃过生的肉类了，他才不是那些残暴的家伙，追兔子纯粹只是好玩。但没有吃到汉堡，也没追到兔子，阿扎尔对眼前的野狼不爽到了极点，决定敲诈他一顿晚饭。

其实他对这家伙的第一想法是，他的腿怎么这么长，但阿扎尔不准备告诉他，至少现在不。

“好吧，那你想吃什么？”吉鲁问道，他大可以一走了之，但还是留下来了，毕竟他是一匹心地善良的狼，而且这个小家伙也的确很可爱。

“我要吃汉堡！”吉鲁觉得他被空气梗了一下，至少他现在能确定这个小家伙绝不是狼了，没有狼会吃那种人类的食物。对方坚决的神态让吉鲁打消了再问一次的想法，他的家相对靠近有人类活动的地方，吉鲁记得那附近有一家汉堡店。

“那走吧，我带你去吃汉堡。”阿扎尔一下子来了精神，后腿一蹬站起来，抖落身上的尘土，“走！”野狼领着他朝汉堡店的方向走去，“不过我可没有人类的钱。”他出现在汉堡店，可能只会引起尖叫。

“哦，没关系的。”阿扎尔欢快地说道，“人类是很容易被打动的生物。”

“对了，我还不知道你的名字呢。”野狼为了配合阿扎尔的腿长，贴心地放慢了脚步，不过对方好像并没有注意到，“我叫艾登.阿扎尔，你可以叫我艾登。”汉堡在眼前，阿扎尔显然已经将刚才的那点不愉快抛到了脑后。“奥利维尔.吉鲁。”对方回答道。

汉堡店就在马路对面，吉鲁将身体隐在草丛中，对阿扎尔说就是那里。“现在我们两清。”他说道，这句话让刚迈出步子的柯基转过头，“奥利维尔，你不吃吗？”不回应对方眼里的期待好像是一种罪恶，但吉鲁更清楚自己出现的后果是什么，“不了，吃得开心。”阿扎尔看上去有些失落，但也没再说什么，飞快地穿过马路，去汉堡店填饱自己的肚子。

 

吉鲁原以为自己不会再见到这只柯基，一起去汉堡店的路上对方告诉他自己的品种，他曾见过类似的情景，去讨食的狗总是很容易被心软的人类收养。于是吉鲁放心地回去了，尽量忽略掉心底里那点遗憾，毕竟虽然他算得上见多识广，也是第一次看到阿扎尔这样圆滚滚的可爱屁股，让他想要咬一口。

吉鲁准备睡下的时候，不远处的脚步声让他警觉起来，他正准备出去看看是谁这么胆大，结果来访对象自己窜进了他的家里。

“你家可真大。”这是柯基环视一圈之后的第一句话，吉鲁重新坐下，“你怎么找到我的。”阿扎尔睨了他一眼，“我的鼻子又不是摆设。”

“奥利维尔，我想和你商量一件事情。”阿扎尔说道，在吉鲁面前坐下，十足十的谈条件模样，“什么？”野狼饶有兴趣地问道。

“我想住在你家里，你的家离汉堡店太近了！”提到汉堡，阿扎尔的眼睛都在放光。吉鲁慢条斯理地开口，“那你能给我什么呢？”这的确问到了阿扎尔，野狼和柯基之间沉默了好久，阿扎尔才说道，“我可以帮你抓兔子。”

看吉鲁不做声，阿扎尔干脆趴在了地上，“反正我就是不走了！”他将最终结论抛给吉鲁，令对方哭笑不得，“好吧，你可以留下来。”阿扎尔没有等多久便等来了吉鲁的肯定回复，开心得脑袋在野狼的腿上滚了好几圈，“奥利维尔，你真好。”

 

“其实你可以尝试一下汉堡。”阿扎尔又开始日常地劝说吉鲁尝试自己最喜爱的食物，“我向你保证，绝对会是你吃过的最好吃的东西。”吉鲁见过汉堡，两片软哒哒的面包，一些寡淡无味的蔬菜，一块油腻腻的肉在中间，吉鲁表示拒绝。

但阿扎尔不是那么容易放弃的狗，他坚信总有一天奥利维尔会愿意尝一尝，然后彻底爱上汉堡。

作为原住民，吉鲁也会给初来乍到的阿扎尔讲讲这里的居民，比如粗壮的蟒蛇，吉鲁说他可能是唯一能够把阿扎尔一口吞掉的动物；比如脾气不太好的公羊，和一头熊关系十分差劲，但至今也没见谁把谁弄死；比如花豹，虽然住得很远，但吉鲁提醒他闻到味道立刻跑远，因为如果被发现了阿扎尔肯定跑不过对方；还有吉鲁至今无法理解的，吃素的狐狸，和他家最近的新住客，一只金毛垂耳兔。

垂耳兔让阿扎尔兴奋起来，吉鲁怀疑他已经忘记了自己前面说过的所有话，“我还没有见过垂耳兔，他们跑得和立耳兔一样快吗？”

“兔子都跑得一样快，不过我不建议你去招惹他。”吉鲁说道，他好巧不巧见过莫德里奇为了维护拉基蒂奇而暴揍另一只狐狸，那是吉鲁长这么大以来第一次意识到体型和种族并不能完全决定优势。

“我才不会招惹。”阿扎尔晃着自己不太明显的尾巴说道，“我只喜欢追他们，这已经很有趣了。”

阿扎尔还是每天都会去吃汉堡，总在店主开始说起收养的事情前飞快地跑走，并且终于意识到光是劝说吉鲁接受汉堡是没用的。

吉鲁现在已经不会把食物带回家了，因为阿扎尔闻不惯那股血腥味，被人类驯化的痕迹偶尔还是会在他身上体现出来；但与此相对，吉鲁也十分闻不惯汉堡那个油腻的味道。这天他还没到家，就发现有点不对劲，汉堡店的味道不应该在自己家附近还这么明显，他走进去，果不其然看见阿扎尔脚边放着半个汉堡，而他的口水摇摇欲坠，随时可能落在汉堡上。

“奥利！你终于回来了！”阿扎尔兴奋道，“我给你带了汉堡！”他像是邀功一般跑到吉鲁的腿边，“我可是好不容易才把它省下来。”他说着，“就是为了让你尝尝。”

吉鲁其实对眼前的柯基没什么抵抗力，从对方第一次耍赖说要吃汉堡的时候他就知道了。于是他尝了一口，避开了面包、蔬菜和被阿扎尔称作芝士的黄色物体，只吃了中间的肉饼，“这是我所见过的，吃汉堡时最痛苦的表情了。”阿扎尔评价道，又扬起期待，“好吃吗？”

“我还是不习惯吃熟肉。”吉鲁中肯地说道，又补充道，“但这是很新奇的体验。”

“没有想象中这么难吃，对吧？”吉鲁犹豫着点点头，对他而言这无关好吃，只是习惯问题。他低下头，发现柯基还在用期待的眼神看着他，叹了口气，“剩下的你帮我吃掉吧。”

 

柯基最近开始积极地履行自己的诺言：他要帮奥利维尔抓兔子。阿扎尔一直记得自己和吉鲁的“交易”，对方收留了自己，发挥自己的特长爱好让对方好好吃一顿也是应该的。至于那些可怜的兔子，阿扎尔默默在心中说了声对不起。

唯一的问题在于阿扎尔在寻找兔子的过程中，很容易被别的吸引注意力，一会和偶然遇见的蟒蛇打个招呼聊聊天，一会偷偷挖走松鼠或者花栗鼠藏起来的坚果，如果不是他不够高又不会爬树，阿扎尔还会尝试着把蜂窝弄下来，毕竟蜂蜜闻着真是好香。

这片林区的占地面积大得超乎阿扎尔想象，但一向爱玩闹的柯基从来没有把野狼叮嘱他不要跑得太远的话放在心上。

然后他就为此付出了代价。

阿扎尔是为了追兔子而跑到这边来的，兔子不知道钻进了那个地洞里消失不见，留着阿扎尔站在原地，看着满眼陌生的景色发愣。

他顺着记忆往回走，没一会发现自己又回到了原地，周围的景色都太相似了，阿扎尔也完全不记得自己是从哪个方向追着兔子跑来的。他努力想通过最优秀的嗅觉从空气里辨识出一些可以指引他的线索，但也许是实在是跑得太远了，阿扎尔没闻到一点熟悉的味道。

他走丢了。阿扎尔后知后觉地意识到。

他可能再也吃不到汉堡，再也见不到蟒蛇，再也回不到奥利维尔的家，再也见不到奥利维尔。

阿扎尔想到了最坏的结局，让他打寒战的却不是吃不到汉堡，而是见不到奥利维尔.吉鲁。

倒霉起来的时候老天爷也会和你作对，细长的雨丝落在阿扎尔的头顶，让他难得的感到气馁。最终他在一大块岩石下躺下，尽量让自己的身体全部在它的阴影之下，他不敢在树下躲雨，因为听他的前主人说过下雨天在树下可能会被雷击中。

也许这就是为什么主人们不要他，他太爱闹，太顽皮，玩到连回家的路也会忘记。阿扎尔难过的想着，曾经被他锁起来的想法现在好像全顺着盒子缝隙溜出来，占据了他的脑子。

奥利会来找他吗，阿扎尔打喷嚏的时候想着，现在下着雨，也许野狼会寻找一会，然后因为雨势而放弃。他很想见奥利维尔，这个愿望无关回家，无关找到庇护，只关乎艾登.阿扎尔最单纯的思念。

Oh，糟了，他不会是喜欢上那家伙了吧。

雨水顺着风势飘湿了阿扎尔的皮毛，让他身体一阵阵发冷，阿扎尔有一种自己快要死去的错觉。如果他可以再见到奥利维尔，阿扎尔在心里许愿，那他愿意不吃汉堡，学着像奥利维尔一样吃生肉。

他一定是快死了。

不然他怎么会看见奥利维尔焦急的脸。

“艾登？艾登？我的天啊你没事吧，快醒醒！”等等，不对，这不是幻觉，阿扎尔用力眨了眨眼睛，每日的相处让他早就记住了野狼的味道，此刻正充盈在他的鼻尖，混合着冰凉的雨水味道。

阿扎尔从没见过这么焦急的奥利维尔.吉鲁，“奥利？”他小声唤着，生怕声音太大打碎了此刻美好的幻觉。“是我是我。”吉鲁迭声回应道，“能站起来吗，我们该回去了。”森林里的雨总是下一阵停一阵，吉鲁知道他们要趁着现在雨停了赶紧回去。

阿扎尔点点头，脚步虚浮地跟着吉鲁往回走，最后一段路是吉鲁叼着他的后颈把他带回去的，因为阿扎尔实在是腿软走不动了。不过好在他们终于在下一阵雨水来临前回到了家，吉鲁将他放下，“呼，艾登，你真的该少吃点汉堡了。”

阿扎尔眼睛半睁半闭地抖掉了身上的水，一副已经累极了的样子。吉鲁也不忍心再说什么，趴在他身边也准备休息会，毕竟为了找这个小家伙，他也跑了大半天。

在他以为阿扎尔已经完全熟睡的时候，对方突然来了一句，“可我还是想吃汉堡。”

吉鲁不明所以，又没有谁不准你吃。

“吃，明天天晴了就去吃。”他小声说道，可对方固执地摇了摇头，“这样的话，以后再许愿就不会实现了。”

吉鲁第一次知道阿扎尔在这方面还如此执着，“那你许了什么愿？”他看见柯基的嘴巴张了张，但对方似乎意识到了自己是在和谁说话，闭上嘴再也不愿意开口。

阿扎尔恢复得很快，睡了一天之后就元气满满了。吉鲁总想知道他到底许了什么愿，重要到要用不吃汉堡来做交换。阿扎尔艰难地咽下那一小片带血的生肉，坚决地摇摇头，“不告诉你。”他看见野狼还想再问，便转移话题，“前天你是怎么找到我的？”

“到处找你的味道，到处问啊。”吉鲁说道，仿佛那是一件很简单的事，但阿扎尔知道在雨水冲刷下寻找自己的气息有多难，更何况吉鲁一贯独来独往，却还要为了他去询问别的动物。

“奥利，我以后一定不会跑那么远了。”他说道，却引得吉鲁哈哈大笑，狼爪轻柔地按在他的头顶，“艾登，如果你不吃汉堡，不追兔子，那就不是完整的你了。”

这之后吉鲁用了很多时间带着阿扎尔去熟悉森林，以确保他即便是追兔子也能找到回家的路。他还告诉阿扎尔，无论是什么愿望，他都会帮着一起去实现，所以不要再勉强自己不吃

汉堡了，他根本就不习惯生肉，就像自己不习惯汉堡。

 

“你那天可把他吓坏了。”库尔图瓦对阿扎尔说道，蟒蛇照例盘踞着，前两天的一顿大餐让他现在连自己的尾巴尖都懒得动一下。“我知道。”阿扎尔回答道，说起这件事便觉得内疚。“我从来没见过奥利维尔这个样子。”库尔图瓦继续回忆着，“像是刚从水里捞出来，又狼狈又着急，就怕你出意外。”

阿扎尔闷闷地嗯了一声，“我会补偿他的。”库尔图瓦用尾巴尖拍了拍他的头以示鼓励。“不给奥利维尔抓到一只兔子我绝对不离开！”蟒蛇吐了吐信子，“真有热情。”阿扎尔嫌弃道，“你饿的时候也挺有热情的，吃一顿顶三个月，生活要少多少乐趣啊。”

库尔图瓦说就你话多，没再管朝他吐舌头挑衅的阿扎尔，继续睡觉消化自己胃袋里的食物。

 

于是就有了几天后的一幕，阿扎尔狂追一只垂耳兔，对方似乎是跑得厌倦了，停下来，反倒让阿扎尔一个急刹车，堪堪在垂耳兔身前停住。

“你又不吃兔子，为什么一直追我。”对方的气场让柯基怔住，下意识地就回答对方的问题，“因为奥利维尔喜欢吃兔子。”他看见垂耳兔露出恍然大悟的神色，“你就是艾登？”阿扎尔也终于把他和吉鲁口中那只不能惹的兔子对上号，“你是莫德里奇？”

“你怎么认识我？”他们坐在一起分享了一个汉堡，莫德里奇只吃了中间的蔬菜，“现在谁不知道你啊，能让吉鲁淋着雨到处找的动物可不多。”垂耳兔回忆起那天的情形，到现在都还觉得相当不可思议。

他和拉基蒂奇一直都不太与别的动物来往，更别说吉鲁这种是自己天敌的动物，他还没走近，拉基蒂奇都会叼着他的后颈让他离得远远的。野狼出现在他们家门口的时候，着实把他们都吓了一跳，一贯温柔的拉基蒂奇看上去随时能为了保护莫德里奇而和对方打一架，但野狼的来意仅仅是询问他们有没有见到艾登，一条短腿、大耳朵、有圆滚滚屁股的狗。

“你一定对他很重要。”莫德里奇最后说道，阿扎尔看向他，垂耳兔神色温柔，“只有在乎，才会露出他当时那样的神情。”

 

阿扎尔回到家的时候，脑子里还盘旋着莫德里奇那句话，直到吉鲁用鼻子拱了拱他的头顶才回过神。“我对你很重要吗？”他看见吉鲁的眼神变了，意识到自己把话问出了口，“我我我什么都没说，你什么都没听见！”

“我当然在乎你了。”吉鲁用阿扎尔从未听过的温柔语气说道，不，应该说吉鲁对他说话时总是温柔的，只是说这句话时格外的温柔。

“我也在乎你。”阿扎尔小小声地说道，那声音比呵出一口气时大不了多少，但吉鲁还是听见了。

“和汉堡一样在乎？”他笑着问道，等着对方跳起来反驳自己没有谁能和汉堡一样重要。但阿扎尔没有，他看了吉鲁一眼，又将脸埋进自己短短的前腿间，“不。”

“嗯？”这次吉鲁是真的没有听清他在说什么，只能凑得更近，阿扎尔似乎是忍无可忍，抬起头，几乎和吉鲁鼻子对着鼻子，“我说不，你比汉堡重要。”

这倒是吉鲁从没想过的回答，笑意一层层漫上野狼好看的眼睛，“真的？”阿扎尔哼了一声。

吉鲁的记忆被调动起来，回忆道，“那你之前许的那个宁愿不吃汉堡也要实现的愿望是？”柯基终于忍不住，突然站起来，差点撞到吉鲁的下巴，“奥利维尔.吉鲁，你不要得寸进尺。”这个回答对于吉鲁而言，已经能够说明一切了。

 

喜欢吃汉堡，喜欢追兔子，但最喜欢的，还是你。

 

奥利维尔.吉鲁。

 

……

 

“卢卡，你没事吧？”回去晚了点的莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇用大尾巴裹住，前爪捧着他的脸看来看去。“当然没事，我今天遇见艾登，就和他聊了一会。”莫德里奇没有拍落拉基蒂奇的前爪，事实上，他相当享受拉基蒂奇对他的保护欲。

“上次奥利维尔找的那只柯基？”拉基蒂奇疑惑道，莫德里奇点点头，狐狸的脸色松懈了一瞬，转而又担忧起来，“可他最喜欢的就是追兔子！还一直说要把兔子带回去给奥利维尔。”

“是啊。”莫德里奇对这完全不担心，玩弄着拉基蒂奇毛乎乎的尾巴。“之前库尔还告诉我，他说过如果抓不到兔子就不离开奥利维尔。”

“那你还和他接触？”拉基蒂奇瞪大了自己的眼睛，莫德里奇真是喜欢看他这个样子，有点蠢又有点可爱，“放心吧Raketa，如果他真是这么想的，那他永远都不会抓住兔子的。”

 

因为他才不会离开奥利维尔。

 

 

——End——


End file.
